SWEET LOVE
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! : Kenapa Tuhan tega sekali menjodohkanku yang manis dengan Ahjusshi sepertimu?/ WonKyu, Changmin, Zhoumi/ Boy's love, Marriage, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Winda **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. **_

_**BL, Marriage, Comedy. Romance, OOC, Typo.**_

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun bangun dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Cahaya matahari sudah meruak di wajahnya, ia menatap langit-langit dan mendesah pelan diiringi lamunannya. Kyuhyun memikirkan masalah Perjodohan yang akan dialaminya. Semalam orang tuanya sudah memberitahukan prihal Perjodohan antara Kyuhyun dan anak sahabat Orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, ia masih sekolah tapi sudah di suruh menikah.

Setelah lamunannya sirna, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Cahaya hangat itu seakan berbondong masuk menghangatkan seluruh kamar. Sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 Menit kemudian, Kyuhyun turun dari Kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Di sana, sepasang suami istri sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

''Pagi, Mom and Dad'' sapanya memberikan Morning Kiss untuk kedua Orang Tuanya.

''Pagi Juga Jagi,'' jawab orang tuanya kompak. Kyuhyun menyimpan tasnya di atas kursi dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah tasnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa Roti bakar dari dalam pemanggang.

''Aigo, Hannie kau lihat Kyuhyun itu sangat manis pagi ini, pantas saja Keluarga Choi sangat menyukainya,'' ucap Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan kembali rotinya, ia teramat sensitif dengan kata-kata Choi.

''Kau benar Chullie, aku jadi tidak sabar menikahkan mereka secepatnya,'' timpal Hankyung, Appa Kyuhyun. Kali ini untung Kyuhyun tidak sedang mengunyah makanan. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir merahnya dan langsung berdiri memakai tas ranselnya.

''Jagi, mau berangkat sekarang?!'' tanya Heechul heran.

''Nhe,. Aku berangkat dulu...'' ucap Kyuhyun datar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bersalaman atau mencium Orang Tuanya. Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan bingung, ''Apa dia marah?!'' tanya Hankyung. Heechul menggeleng, '' Tidak Tahu''.

''Padahal Aku mau memberitahu kalau nanti siang Kita harus pergi ke Busan,'' ucap Hankyung. Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lagi. ''Kita titipkan saja dia pada calon suaminya, bagaimana Hannie?!''

''Ide bagus, aku akan menelpon keluarga Choi Secepatnya,'' jawab Hankyung.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' =========**_

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aish menyebalkan kenapa Daddy dan Mommy selalu membicarakan masalah pernikahan sih?! Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau menikah muda. Apa jadinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih muda menikah dengan seorang Ahjusshi tua, ckck yang ada seluruh sekolah akan membicarakanku. Jangan - jangan nanti Aku akan masuk TELEVISI dengan kasus _pernikahan_ _dini_, tapi tidak mungkin usiaku sudah lewat 17 tahun.

Aha , aku punya ide. Dari pada pergi kesekolah tapi pikiranku sedang kacau kan percuma pelajaran pun tidak akan masuk. Lebih baik aku mampir saja ke Mall, aku dengar hari ini game edisi terbaru akan terbit.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun turun dari dalam taksi di halaman sebuah Mall Paling Besar di Seoul. Mall Serba Ada kebanggaan Korea Selatan, yang di Design dengan gaya Modern yang elit membuat Mall ini selain sebagai tempat berbelanja tapi juga tempat yang biasa di gunakan untuk Rapat Perusahaan-Perusahaan besar mengingat Mall ini juga menyediakan Fasilitas Ruang Rapat yang lengkap dan Mewah.

Semua mata mulai beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Dijam Sekolah seorang murid dari Sekolah Elit masuk kedalam Mall dengan santainya. Tidak peduli pasang mata terus memperhatikan padanya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli toh dia datang ke Mall itu untuk berbelanja bukan sekedar main. Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya saat para pegawai memandang ke arahnya. Ck, Kyuhyun berdecak bukannya mereka menanyai apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, mereka malah memandanginya. Seteleh menemukan tempat yang di carinya, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mencari Beberapa Kaset Game yang sudah diincarnya.

Kericuhan kembali terjadi saat Seorang Namja Tampan dan Gagah membelokan dirinya dari Restoran yang berada di Mall tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja melakukan sarapan bersama dengan beberapa Kliennya. Dia, CEO muda yang menawan berhasil menebarkan pesonanya di hadapan para Pegawai dan Pengunjung. Semua Pegawai bukan hanya terpesona tapi juga kompak membungkukan badannya saat Namja itu melewati mereka.

Di saat semua pasang mata terpusat pada Namja tampan itu, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah mencak-mencak memarahi seorang Kasir karena dari tadi ia dicuekan begitu saja.

''Ya! Aku mau membeli kaset ini,'' ucapnya kesal. Kasir itu tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Kyuhyun memukul meja kasir berharap kasir itu akan melayaninya dengan segera.

''Ya! Aku mau membayar Kaset Ini!'' teriaknya kesal dan mengenbungkan pipi Chubynya yang kemerahan karena kesal.

Mendengar keributan, Namja tampan tadi masuk kedalam Toko Khusus Game yang membuat Kasir tadi sekarang histeris. Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya dengan segera. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang histeris hanya karena seorang Ahjusshi Tua.

''Mianhae Nona, apa ada masalah?!'' tanya Namja tampan itu ramah. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya di sebut Noona. Apa selain tua Ahjusshi itu juga buta. Seorang Pelajar yang memakai pakaian laki-laki, tentunya memakai celana di sebut Noona.

''Ya, Ahjusshi apa kau tahu dimana Manager Mall ini?!'' tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun berani menanyakan Manager.

''Memangnya kenapa? Apa pelayanan Mall kami tidak baik?'' tanya Namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun menyeringai, jadi dia pemilik Mall ini. Pantas saja semua orang terkesima dengan kedatangannya.

''Jadi, kau pemiliknya? Ckck Pantas saja pegawaimu ini tidak benar! Aku tidak jadi berbelanja di sini, pelayanan disini sangat buruk,'' ucap Kyuhyun menyimpan Kaset Gamenya di atas meja kasir dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Semua orang membuka mulutnya tidak percaya seorang Choi Siwon di rendahakan oleh anak SMA?!

''Tunggu Noona, Aku meminta maaf atas pelayanan kami yang kurang baik,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap jengkel Siwon, '' Ya, Ahujusshi aku bukan Yeoja, lihat seragamku apa aku memakai rok?'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, memang benar sih dia memakai celana tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik?! Jangan lupa juga wajahnya seperti Remaja wanita yang polos? Tak di sangka dia cukup galak juga.

''Ah, Mianhae. Saya kira Anda seorang Yeoja. Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku atas pelayanan dan kesalahanku memanggil Anda Noona bagaimana kalau saya memberikan anda Kaset Game Gratis?!'' tawar Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun berseri, ia jadi tidak perlu memakai uang jajannya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun kesal, bukan karena di anggap Yeoja karena sebelumnya banyak yang mengira di Perempuan tapi yang membuatnya kesal tadi dia dicuekan oleh Kasir, Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka di cuekan.

''Tidak Perlu, Kalau Kasir itu di Pecat baru aku akan memaafkanmu,'' ucap Kyuhyun asal. Semua orang kembali tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajah kasir itu langsung memucat.

''Baiklah, Yoona-sshi kau di pecat. kemasi barang-barangmu dan segera pergi dari sini,'' ucap Siwon pada Pegawainya. Kyuhyun terkejut, jadi Namja itu benar-benar memecat Pegawainya demi Kyuhyun?!

''Sudah, sekarang Kau ikut aku,'' Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun keluar, Kyuhyun tidak melawan karena ia masih Shock.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

''Masuklah, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah kok,'' ucap Siwon yang sebelumnya sengaja membawa Kyuhyun berkeliling sampai jam pulang sekolah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun membolos hari ini.

''Tadi, Aku hanya bercanda,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah membuat orang lain kehilangan pekerjaannya.

''Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dari dulu aku ingin memecatnya. Kerjanya kurang bagus. Gomawo...'' Siwon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tidak tahu nama Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun, Namaku _Cho Kyuhyun_,''

''Oh, Gomawo Kyuhyunnie karenamu aku punya alasan untuk memecatnya,'' ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun bengong selama 3 detik.

''Oh, Yasudah ya aku masuk dulu Ahjusshi,'' ucap Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil Siwon dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Lalu ia masuk tanpa menoreh atau berpamitan lagi pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

''Dasar anak kecil, Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun kau menggemaskan,''

''eh? Tunggu dulu jadi Namanya Cho Kyuhyun?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar''

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tangan kosong. Gara-gara insiden di Mall tadi, ia gagal mendapatkan Game Edisi terbaru. Bisa-bisa nanti sahabatnya, Changmin mengejeknya karena berbohong bilang mempunyai Game tersebut. Kyuhyun melemparkan tas dan sepatunya kesembarang tempat. Lalu berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil segelas air putih.

Di pintu kulkas ia menemukan 'Memo' dari Ibunya, Kyuhyun mengambil Memo tersebut dan membacanya.

'Kyuhyunnie, Mommy n Daddy harus pergi ke Luar Kota. Kami akan tinggal di busan selama 2 Minggu sampai pernikahan kalian tiba, selama itu calon suamimu akan tinggal di rumah kita, baik-baiklah padanya Jagi'

_**Ps : Tidak ada bantahan!**_

_**By : Hee Mommy :***_

Kyuhyun memuncratkan kembali air yang hampir di telannya. Hampir saja gelas di genggamannya juga jatuh. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau orang tuanya akan melakukan ini padanya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama seorang Ahjusshi?! Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

''Mommy Daddy kalian jahattttttt!''

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari kearah meja telephon. Di tekannya beberapa Nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Sambil menunggu telephon masuk Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar calon suaminya itu tidak datang.

''Bagaimana caranya membuat Namja itu tidak mau tinggal disini? Setahuku dia 11 tahun lebih tua dariku, itu artinya dia seseorang yang bekerja? Aku yakin dia akan sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menemaniku. Jadi alasan ini yang bisa membuat Mommy pulang.'' gumam Kyuhyun diiringi seringainya.

10 menit, tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan kembali menekan nomornya, tapi kali ini panggilannya terputus begitu saja karena Heechul mematikan ponselnya.

''Mommy, Menyebalkan...''

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Karena merasa rencananya akan berjalan lancar, dengan mengadu kalau calon suaminya itu tidak menemaninya Kyuhyun yakin Heechul akan pulang lebih cepat. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih tidur di kamarnya.

5 jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 8 malam seorang Namja atau Calon suami Kyuhyun datang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa jinjingan yang berisi makanan yg ia beli dari Restoran.

Namja itu memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali, tapi tidak kunjung di buka juga. Namja itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 8 malam, seharusnya Kyuhyun ada di rumah. Teringat kalau orang tua Kyuhyun mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya dan juga mereka memberikan wewenang agar calon suaminya itu bisa keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun kapan pun akhirnya ia membuka sendiri pintu itu dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya.

Saat masuk keadaan rumah masih gelap. Namja itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakan seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Dan benar saja saat membuka kamarnya, Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu menggemaskan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka dan mulut yang juga terbuka, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Merasa gemas Namja itu mengecup pipi Chubby Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menutup dan membuka kembali mulutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Tidak ingin mengganggu atau membuat Kyuhyun bangun, Namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disimpannya jinjingan yang di bawanya di atas meja, Lalu ia mengeluarkan dan menata makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja. Setengah dari makanan yang di bawanya ia simpan di lemari penghangat,untuk Kyuhyun makan nanti. Dengan santai Namja itu menyantap makan malamnya.

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia bermimpi seekor kuda mencium pipinya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena merasa kantuknya hilang seketika Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dari atas ia mendengar suara piring dan sendok yang beradu, Kyuhyun mendadak horor jangan-jangan di rumahnya ada hantu.

Dengan hati yang was-was Kyuhyun turun dari tangga dan berjalan keruang makan. Dar iarah pintu ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di meja makan. Kyuhyun berpikiran kalau bisa jadi itu maling. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Kyuhyun mendekati Namja itu, ia membawa kantong plastik untuk menangkap kepala maling tersebut.

''Ya...Maling ! Kena kau...!'' teriak Kyuhyun memasukan kepala namja itu ke dalam kantong plastik. Namja itu refleks melawan dan mencoba melepaskan kepalanya.

''hmmm..leeepphhhaaaasssss...''namja itu berontak meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya. Bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun semakin berusaha mengikat plastiknya. Karena tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu, Namja itu menggigit tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menjerit dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher namja itu.

''Aaaarrrrhhhhggg! Maling sialan..!''

Namja itu melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya dan membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyunyang sedang mengelus tangannya.

''Aku calon suamimu bukannya maling,'' ucap Namja itu. Kyuhyun hampir saja pingsan melihat siapa orang yang menjadi calon suaminya itu. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas wajah calon suaminya itu.

''YA! Ahjusshi kenapa kau ada di rumahku?''

''Aku Calon Suamimu, dan eommamu menyuruhku tinggal disini,''

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ahjusshi yang di temuinya di Mall tadi siang ternyata adalah calon suaminya. Choi Siwon seorang pemilik 'Hyundai Departement Store' adalah calon suami dari Cho Kyuhyun,seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dan seorang penggila Game dan belanja !

''Aish pelan-pelan Ahjusshi Pabo,'' umpat Kyuhyun saat Siwon memberikan alhokol dilengannya. Rupanya gigitan Siwon cukup berbahaya. Sampai-sampai kulit Kyuhyun yang kelewat sensitif itu membiru.

''Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja menggigitmu,''

''Eh, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?''

''Panggilaku Hyung. Atau Wonnie Hyung. Aku masuk karena punya kunci duplikat. Orangtuamu yang mempercayakan Kau dan rumah ini padaku,''

''Aku tidak mengira namja yang sering Eomma ceritakan adalah kau, kakek-kaket tua '' ucap Kyuhyun sambil meringis pelan memandangi lengannya.

''Kau pikir aku tidak kaget? Ternyata calonku adalah seorang anak kecil yang suka marah-marah sepertimu. '' ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatapSiwon.

''Kau bilang apa Ahjusshi, kau pikir aku suka di jodohkan dengan kakek-kakek''

''YAaaaaaa...Aku masih muda''

''YA…..Ahjusshi sakit, arrrggh perih ! kau kira kulitku seperti kulit badak seenaknya saja kau tekan dan gigit lagi?'' Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, Siwon sedikit bersalah membuat Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

''Maaf,Habisnya kau menyebalkan anak kecil''

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau Siwon tahu dia sedang mengumpat. Bisa-bisa tangannya yang membiru itu semakin parah.

''Jadi kau akan tinggal disini?!'' Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Nhe, sampai pesta pernikahan,''

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lagi, ia tidak suka membahas pesta pernikahan. Walau Kyuhyun tahu tidak bisa menolak tapi tetap saja batinnya belum siap menjadi seorang istri.

''Tapi bukankah Kau bekerja, dan pastinya kau sibuk. Jadi lebih baik tinggal diappartement saja yang dekat dengan kantor. Aku tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri disini,''

''Apa kau lupa, Aku Choi Siwon pemilik Hyundai Departement Store. Itu artinya terserah aku mau masuk kerja setiap hari, mau lembur atau tidak atau tinggal di Kantor semauku,''

Kyuhyun bungkam, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Benar juga Siwon itu pemiliknya dan tentunya terserah dia mau datang kapan saja ke kantornya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama seorang Ahjusshi di rumahnya sendiri.-_-

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun Pov

''Hey!ambilkan aku Coffee,''

Aku memutarbola mataku bosan, bosan. Yah sangat bosan pada Namja di sebelahku ini T^ yang selama 1 Minggu ini menjadi penghuni baru di rumahku. Menyebalkan bukan ?! Kami tidak Pernah akur tapi tinggal bersama.

''Ambil saja sendiri. Aku bukan pem-ban-tu-mu,'' ucapku meliriknya yang tengah membacakoran bisnis dan kembali fokus dengan tugas Sekolahku.

''Hey,Anak kecil . Cepat, kalau orang dewasa menyuruh itu seharusnya kau langsung laksanakan,'' ucapnya, lalu dengan sangat menyebalkan menutup buku yang sedang aku pelajari untuk ulangan besok T^T.

''Yak! Jangan memanggilku anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa, lihat tinggiku saja hampir mengalahkanmu orang tua,'' kataku tak terima.

''Jinjja?! Lihat kau saja tidak mempunyai bulu, seperti ini dari mana dewasanya, eoh?!''ucapnya mengelus betisku yg mulus karena aku memakai celana pendek. Aish sentuhannya membuatku geli.

''Aish, menyebalkan.'' ku tinggalkan Namja menyebalkan ini. Dari pada aku mati masuk kedalam kamarku, tidak lupa aku menguncinya juga. Semenjak ada Namja itu, aku selalu tidak pernah lupa mengunci kamar. Kalau tidak aish, bisa saja namja itu diam-diam masuk.

Hah,Pabo! Kyuhyun! Bukuku?! Aish, aku malah meninggalkan buku itu di sana. Kalau aku keluar lagi, nanti Namja itu mengira yang lain-lain lagi. Aish lebih baik tidak usah.

SiwonPov

Ini buku apa?! Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa membawa bukunya. Aigo, dasar anak kecil. Pantas saja Orang Tuanya menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini. Selain untuk melakukan pendekatan tapi juga untuk menjaganya. Sekarang ini dia baru kelas 3 SMA, hah masih kecil di bandingkan aku yang sudah bekerja. Sebaiknya aku antarkan saja buku ini padanya, siapa tahu dia butuh untuk belajar.

-Tok...Tok-

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga. Apa dia tidur?!

''Kyuhyun-ah,Kyu buka pintunya.''

''Apa kau tidur?!''

''Baiklah. Aku tinggalkan bukumu di depan pintu, aku pergi dulu''

Kutinggalkan dia yang masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kecil itu di dalam sana. Padahal Aku ingin mengajaknya memilih baju pengantin. Sebentar lagi saat ulang tahunnya ke 19 dan tepat dia lulus sekolahaku akan menikahinya. Walaupun usia kami terpaut beda jauh, tapi Aku sungguh ingin menikahinya karena Aku mencintainya.

KyuhyunPov

Sepertinya Namja itu sudah pergi. Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku bisa menyelesaikan PRku. Aku keluar dan mengambil buku di depan pintu. Aku sedikit aneh dengan Namja itu tidak menolak di jodohkan denganku. Padahal kan dilingkungan kantornya pasti banyak Yeoja yang cantik.

Dan sekarang dia masih saja berharap kalau aku akan menikah dengannya. Ah~ Aku tidak mengerti pikiran Namja itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kalau bukan karena Perjanjian orang tua kami, aku tidak akan mau menikah atau tinggal dengannya. Masih banyak Namja yang seumuran denganku, mereka tampan dan juga berjiwa muda.

TBC


End file.
